Forbbiden Desires
by Black.Misfit
Summary: When you want something bad enough, you can never be happy with nothing. When Sesshomaru met Rin, he got a new companion. But he wanted Rin as more than justa companion. A lot more. SessXRin story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. I am a serious pervert who actually thinks Lord Sesshomaru raping a little girl like Rin. But that's probably why I wrote this. Enjoy!**

As the days went by, Sesshomaru watched as the little human girl he took care of began to blossom into a beautiful and attractive young woman at 15 years old. It seemed just like yesterday that she was just barely tall enough to pet Ah-Un and now she had an aura that shown desirability. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch Rin as she slept soundly.

"So innocent…and yet so tempting," he thought as Rin cuddled a little next to Jaken as she slept. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself as he felt himself get hard just by watching her sleep. Her small body seemed to taunt him as she bathed in the river every morning with her tight behind and clear skin on every inch of her body. He grew impatient as his member started throbbing as he watched Rin play in the water with nothing on. Every curve of her glistened under the sun as water droplets ran down her busty chest and slender body.

"Jaken! I need my towel. Where is it?" Rin called out towards their camp sight. Sesshomaru came from behind the bushes as he took his robe off and slipped it on the girl.

"Use this to dry off. You'll catch a cold if you don't dry off soon," he said in his emotionless voice.

"Oh thank you, my Lord. That's very kind of you," she said as she smiled and bowed at the demon. It was true that he wanted keep her warm, but he still wanted to gaze at the teenager's body.

At night, he would still remain awake as he watched the girl sleep. Most of the time, his member would get hard after watching her too much. He would wonder to the bushes as he undid his robes and began to touch himself. As he peeked through the bushes, he would feel his fingertips glide over his nipples. His hand wondered slowly down his muscular chest until it reached to his erection. He gently rubbed the head as he closed his eyes and cupped his other hand around his member. As he got comfortable, he slowly started to pump at an even pace. As he sped up, he licked one of his fingers and pushed it through his entrance. With every pump, he pushed his finger deeper inside of him constantly hitting that spot that made him whimper through his lips.

"Keep going…keep going Rin," he breathed out as he increased speed. Just imagining the teenager's supple and slender body was enough to make him scream out her name with every thrust of his hips. Sweat formed over his whole body as he tightened the grip over his length and arched his back against the ground..

"Ahhh…that's it Rin…deeper…" Sesshomaru couldn't help whatever came from his lips as he was getting closer to his climax. Sesshomaru trusted his hips one last time as his member erupted and came all over the ground. He was completely out of breath as he collapsed himself on the ground and stared at the night sky. After he took a minute to catch his breath, he picked himself up and went to the river to take a quick bath.

"I will have you Rin. I will make sure of that." Sesshomaru thought to himself with a smile. "Just you wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

Time went by without any trouble on the way to an abandoned castle for some much needed rest. It was big enough to hold every demon in the Western Lands for months. Sesshomaru gave the rope pulling Ah-Un to Jaken so he could take him to a small hut.

"Jaken make sure to feed Ah-Un when you take him into the hut," Sesshomaru said in an emotionless tone.

"Y-Yes my Lord. I'll take him at once," Jaken stuttered as he pulled hard at the rope. As much as he pulled, Ah-Un wouldn't move a muscle and sat there in the middle of the path inches away from the hut.

"Come Rin. I will show you to your room," Sesshomaru said as he started to walk away without looking back.

"Yes my Lord. I'm coming!" Rin shouted as she quickly caught up with the sliver-haired demon. "Good night Master Jaken," she called out as she watched the little green lizard try to push the two-headed dragon through the door. Rin walked beside Sesshomaru and reached out to hold his hand. Sesshomaru looked shocked as he felt the tiny hand wrapped around his hand. All he could do was grip harder on the small hand in his palm and kept looking straight.

The two figures walked trough the halls and corridors to a large set of double doors. As Sesshomaru turned the doorknob, they walked into a beautiful room with dark red walls and a canopy bed with sheets matching the walls. The window showed only a little light since it was getting dark, but the sunset looked heavenly as the window overlooked the whole land. Rin was ecstatic as she ran to every inch of the large room with a big smile on her face.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru it's beautiful!! Thank you so much!!" Rin shouted as she jumped up and hugged the demon as he stood there trying not to get hard from the girl's simple touch.

"I am glad you like your room, Rin. I will be sleeping down the hall form you. If you need anything, I will be on the ninth room from yours," Sesshomaru said as he was turning around to exit out the room. He gave one final glance back at the human and gave a slight smirk as she jumped up and down a few times before crashing down on top of bed.

The sun was down, but with the night approaching, so did a fierce thunderstorm. Jaken at last got Ah-Un in the hut since the dragon didn't want to get wet. Jaken started heading to the castle while the heavy rain pounded hard on his head. But the real problme was finding Lord Sesshomaru's room in a enormous castle.

"How am I ever going to find my way around here?" Jaken sighed in depression.

Inside the castle, Rin was trying to get to sleep, but the rain hit the window hard enough to echo through the whole room. The flashing of the lightning scared her to a point where she was too scared to sleep in her own room. She got up and tip toed to the large double doors closing it behind her. Rin remembered where Lord Sesshomaru's room was so she stared to walk down the large corridor. As slowly walked down the dimly lit hallway, she counted in her head trying to find the ninth door.

At last, she came to another set of large double doors and stopped in the center of them. She slowly reached for the doorknob when she saw the door was already cracked opened so she decided to let herself in and make herself comfortable. She tip toed towards the large bed covered behind sheer white curtains as she could barely hear him breathing. She finally reached the bed and slowly pulled back the curtains and saw a sleeping demon with his robes off showing off his muscular chest. She had never seen a body so toned since she's been with Sesshomaru and was completely mesmerized by his glistening body. Rin didn't know what she was thinking as she tried to reached out and touch his chest. Suddenly, a strong hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Rin. Rin gasped at the surprising gesture and looked up at Sesshomaru's now opened eyes that seemed glow in the dark. Sesshomaru wasn't asleep anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well this is quite a surprise visit," Sesshomaru whispered as he looked up at Rin's blushing face still looking petrified.

"Oh…L-Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sorry to wake you. I got scared of the storm and I couldn't sleep," Rin tried to explain with a lump in her throat. Sesshomaru gave a small and seductive smirk as she looked at her hand still in his grip and began to gently kiss it. Rin didn't know what to do, but she liked the feeling of the demon's lips against her skin. His lips slowly moved up to her arm and suddenly pulled her into the large bed with him. Rin's face went completely red as Sesshomaru pinned her down against the bed and looked right in her dark brown eyes. Rin couldn't help but gaze into Sesshomaru's glowing amber eyes as her heart raced a mile a minute. She had to admit, she looked up to the demon as a friend and as she got older, she realized how much he meant to her. Just being in his presence was enough to make her blush and stare aimlessly at his figure.

"You're so cute when you're so scared," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he licked the rim of her ear. Rin felt a slight shiver go down her spine as she tried not to quiver at his every touch. Now Sesshomaru was only an inch away from her face. The tension was killing Rin as she couldn't stop looking in the amber orbs that stared back at her. Out on nowhere, Sesshomaru pressed his lips firmly onto Rin's quivering lips. Rin's eye's got wide as she slowly got into the lip lock and relaxed her whole body under the larger being. Sesshomaru let her arms go and she wrapped them around his neck drawing him closer to her body. Rin opened her mouth as both of their tongues battled for what seemed like forever. Rin could feel the sharp fangs in Sesshomaru's mouth as her tongue grazed over them. Sesshomaru's hands roamed everywhere on Rin's small body and slipped off the robes she was sleeping in. He saw every curve of her body as his hand slowly rubbed her thigh. Rin couldn't stop the small moan that escaped her lips as Sesshomaru's lips went to her neck. He sniffed the nape of her neck before the tip of his tongue ran up and down her neck. He went from licking to suddenly biting on her neck enough to make it bleed a little. Rin moaned in pleasure at the pain she felt in her neck, but she liked the rushing feeling she got from it. He trailed kisses down her chest and licked at her left nipple. Rin moaned loud enough that Sesshomaru heard it and smiled against her skin.

"Please…Lord Sesshomaru…I want…. more," Rin whispered without barely a breath in her body. Once Sesshomaru heard that he got lower and seductively flicked his tongue against her opening. Rin felt her back arch forward as his tongue slipped in and out of her entrance while reaching up and messaging her breast. Rin screamed out as she out and gripped the sheets as she reached her climax.

Rin felt out of breath and limp against the bed as Sesshomaru climbed back up to the young girl. Rin reached out her hand and pulled the demon down on the bed and climb on top of him. She bit down on his neck just to make it bruise and trailed her lips down to his chest stopping at his nipple. She gently bit down on his nipple and circled it with her tongue. Sesshomaru groaned as he felt his member get hard and his whole body sweat. Rin went farther down and slipped off his pants to reveal his erect length. Rin licked at the head and slowly took it in her mouth. Sesshomaru's breath was heavy and uneven as she nibbled slightly on the shaft.

"Ahhh…that's it Rin…deeper," Sesshomaru whispered as he tried not to buck too hard and choke her. It felt so good to say those words to Rin instead of in his fantasies. Rin sucked and licked faster as her fingertips ran around his testicles. Sesshomaru couldn't control the demon instincts that took over him as he clawed at her back leaving a small trail of blood to run down her backside. Rin shivered and at the trickling drops running down her back, but didn't stop even when she sort of yelped at the sudden scratch.

"I'm sorry Rin. Did that hurt you too much?" Sesshomaru asked sounding concerned as he lifted her head up from his still hard cock.

"Actually…I kinda…liked it," Rin blushed as she went back to his erect flesh. Rin kept taking in every inch of himself in her mouth as the demon gave one final scream as he squirted his seed in her mouth. She didn't pull back for one second but licked his limp dick clean of his cum. Sesshomaru's heart may have been racing and his body glistening with sweat, but he didn't want to be finished yet. Sesshomaru loved the warm and moist feeling of her mouth sucking on his member that he desired more of her body. He sat up and moved Rin onto her back and climbed back on top of her.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt if you just relax," Sesshomaru said with a smile on his face as Rin looked al little worried. Rin tried to keep a steady breath as the powerful yokai slowly pushed his member into her moist cavern. Rin gasped at how large it seemed in the tightness of her entrance. Sesshomaru started at a slow pace as Rin got used to the feeling. Every time he pushed himself in, he kept hitting a spot that made them both shiver with delight. Sesshomaru soon picked up more speed as he bit down on Rin's tender neck just to stop from screaming his brains out. As he hammered harder and harder, be bit down on her neck making it bleed again on the other side. Rin screamed out, but didn't know if it was because of her Lord digging deeper into her entrance or from the biting. Either way she loved the feeling as they both were reaching their breaking point.

"My Lord…I want…to come!!!" Rin shouted enough that her voice was becoming raspy.

"Come with me Rin…I want you to come!!!" Sesshomaru groaned as he gave one final thrust before coming inside her entrance leaking with his seed. Sesshomaru was too tired to even collapse, but his knees soon buckled and gently fell on top of the sweating girl. The black-haired girl was gasping for any air that was in the room if there was any. Sesshomaru pulled out of her as Rin soon felt somewhat empty. Rin cuddled next to the demon with a big smile on her face as she looked up at his face.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered as she slowly dozed off to sleep in his strong arms. Sesshomaru smiled down at the girl as he brushed a black lock of hair from her peaceful face. He stroked her hair softly as he gave her a quick peck on her forehead and pulled the covers over her bare body. He slowly closed his eyes and almost fell asleep until an out of breath Jaken entered his room without a single knock on the door.

"My Lord, Rin is not in her room and it took me all night to…oh." Jaken said as he saw the sleeping girl in the big bed with Sesshomaru.

"She got scared of the storm and slept in here with me. So don't disturb her," Sesshomaru said giving him an annoyed look.

" Oh. My deepest apologies my Lord and I did not mean to…"

"Just leave already." Jaken backed up trying to find the door in the dark room and finally left out.

'I knew I would have you, Rin,' he thought to himself as he gazed at the sleeping 15-year old sound asleep. Sesshomaru gave a slight sigh of relief as he hugged Rin close to his chest and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**** It took me too long to finish this fanfic, but let me know how you like it. FYI: I'm not too in to raping little girl stories, but my friend loves it. Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
